


No further than this

by anenko



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Male/Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton is dramatic.  Lori sympathizes.  Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No further than this

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days prompt: "Your companion of soul understanding."

Merton was full of _despair._ The darkness, he told Lori, bespoke of the long, dreary days which stretched out before him. The flickering candles--growing ever lower, their flames ever fainter--were the symbol of his dwindling hope.

"Alone, again," Merton whined, holding a trembling hand to his lips.

Lori looked at her watch, and cursed Tommy.

"Am I asking too much, Lori? Truly? All that I want is a woman as brilliant and charming as I." He paused. "And _hot._ Yes--brilliant, and charming, and hot. A true _soul-mate._"

"Merton," Lori said.

"I fear that I'm doomed to spend my life alone! Misunderstood, and unappreciated. All true geniuses do suffer, I suppose, but this," Merton made a sweeping gesture before his body, "is too fine a specimen of manhood to be so cruelly neglected! Where is she, Lori? The woman who will shatter the dark clouds of--"

Lori tossed a pillow at him. Merton _oomphed_ when it hit his head. Satisfied, Lori smiled. "Merton, shut up."

Merton's eyes were huge and wounded.

"You have me, and you have Tommy. Maybe we don't always _get_ you," Lori said, "but then, I don't think _anyone_ could."

"Well. I suppose you _are_ trying."

Lori rolled her eyes, and turned on the lights.


End file.
